A Forbidden Love
by MaN6Al0v3r
Summary: Two teens deeply in love are forbidden to see each other. After four years, she gathers all the courage she has and heads to Hong Kong to fight for their love. But faith has different ideas, just what challenges lie ahead of them?
1. Preface

A Forbidden Love

Preface

What could a person do for the one she loves?

Would she give her life for him?

Or would she accept that their love could not be?

No. She was not willing to accept that. She thought about all of this while trying to gain bravery and courage for now, after all the years she trained for, she was finally going to face the ones who caused her misery for most of her life now.

In front of her were twelve dark figures, each wearing old mysterious dark Chinese cloaks. All of their eyes were fixed on the girl that now stood before them, the girl who had brought great humiliations to their family.

The time had finally come, she knew that the possibility of not surviving was high, but still she had to fight for what she believed in, for what she loved.

Her guardians were unable to help her, since she had put a spell on them, making it clear that this a matter that only concerned her and the ones she was confronting.

She readied herself for what it was to come, the confrontation that would decide upon her future. As she pulled out a card, the Destined Match began.


	2. The Dream

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so hope you guys like it! I do NOT own CardCaptor Sakura CLAMP does.**

* * *

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 1: The Dream

'_Where am I?'_

'_Why does this place feel so familiar, yet I don't recall ever coming here…?' Sakura thought to herself._

_She was standing in the middle of the forest, a river was near by. She started walking, looking for someone or something. 'Where is everyone?' she thought over and over again._

_She had a bad feeling, she had her staff and cards with her…but why? She could not figure out what she was doing in a place like that in the first place, but something powerful was out there, otherwise she would not have come here with her staff._

_Abruptly, the scenery changed, she was now in what she figured out to be an old manor of some sort. She was not alone, she could feel a powerful aura near her, but she couldn't pin point it._

_After a few minutes the presence disappeared altogether, this worry her because no many people could make their auras go unnoticed. She concentrated harder, finally she found something a small sense of power, growing bigger by the second. Before she had time to react, she was struck by pillar of light…_

"SAKURA!!!!"

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" she yelled. "Kero what's wrong?"

"You tell me. You were screaming in your sleep." The Guardian Beast replied.

"Monster! What's with all this noise in the middle of the night!" Touya grumpily said while bursting through the door.

"How many times have I told you? **I AM NOT A MONSTER!!!!**" Sakura yelled back at her brother while throwing a pillow at him. He caught the pillow just when it was about to hit his face and threw it back at her.

"Just go to sleep without making more noise" he told her before going back to his room.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Why were you screaming?" Kero asked his mistress.

"I had a dream." She simply replied.

"Well? What was it about?" Kero asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure… I was in the woods, I remember being alone and scared. I felt like something of extreme importance was happening, but at the same time I was scared to death." Sakura answered.

"Did you recognize the place?" Kero asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

"No, I've never been there, but the place felt oddly familiar, like I've been there before in a dream or another life…" Sakura trailed off.

"Then what? That was it?" Kero asked rather confused.

"No, then the whole scene shifted. I was in an old a manor, I think, and but this time I wasn't alone. I remember feeling a powerful aura nearby…then there was this bright flash of light and then nothing." she said " I also recall carrying my staff and cards, but didn't know why…"

"Wait, you were using magic? You never, never used magic, unless it is absolutely necessary," the guardian replied.

"I know. That is exactly why the dream bothers me, I feel like something dangerous is about to happen. I am not sure if I'll be able to handle it."

"What do you mean, you won't be able to handle it? You are Sakura Mistress of the Sakura Cards, the most powerful sorceress in the world! Of course you'll be able to handle it," Kero reminded her, "And anyways, you still have me and Yue to help and protect you mistress."

"Thank you Kero." she said in a awe tone. "Now I let me go back to sleep, I am terribly tired" she said while pulling her sheets over her.

'Sorry Kero, but I can't tell you whose presence I also felt in my dream' she thought to herself. 'I wonder what Syoran is doing…' was the last coherent thought before she went back dreaming.

_ooooooooo_

"Syoran, what are you doing up so late?" asked a sleepy Meiling.

"I couldn't sleep because I have this strange feeling, so I came out to train to clear my mind" he replied while fighting an invisible enemy. "Just go back to sleep and leave me alone"

"Fine, mr. grumpy-all-the-time sir" she said while making faces and stomping away.

'Why can't I shake off this feeling?' Syaoran asked himself 'Why do I feel like there's a battle awaiting in the horizon?' 'But worst of all why do I feel the urge to see _her_?'

_ooooooooo_

"We have to work faster, they are starting to notice" said a tall young man with reddish brown hair.

"I know, but we can do anything, after all we are going up against the most powerful sorcerer and sorceress in the world" answered a short blond girl.

"But, we can't risk it! We need to get revenge upon those who betrayed us in the past! If we are to fail then-"

"We are NOT going to fail. We will get our revenge, and the magic of the Card Mistress will be ours" said the girl cutting the boy off. "Now start the preparations, the time will arrive soon"

"Yes Kara, we will arrive next week so please be patient" the boy replied.

"Very well, that is all. You may go" Kara responded. 'Don't worry mistress, soon we will meet and life as you know it will be done for'

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you guy enjoyed it! Please R&R**


	3. The Arrival

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but its just that inspiration wasn't coming my way, and i've been busy with school. Anyway I do NOT own CardCaptor Sakura CLAMP does. However Kara, Hioko, Ryuu and Tora come from my mind. Enjoy! =D**

* * *

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 2: Premonition

"Morning Sakura, you made it!" Tomoyo said as soon as Sakura rushed in the classroom.

"You haven't changed at all Kinomoto" said Mr. Terada walking up behind Sakura. "Now class have a seat we have to start class." Everyone started to look for their seats, once everyone was settled down he made the announcement. "Class, today we are having a transfer student, those of you who went to Tomoeda Elementary may remember him"

As soon as Sakura heard this information, she was instantly exited _'Maybe Syaoran came back to Tomoeda'_ she thought, a hopeful smile forming on her lips.

"Please come in Eriol Hiiragizawa" Mr. Terada said as a blue-haired boy with glasses came through the door.

"Hello, everybody pleased to see you once again" he said looking at everyone at least once before finally resting his sight on Sakura, who was smiling at him but he could see the confusion on her eyes.

_'Eriol? I wonder what he is doing here…'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'It couldn't be that-'_ she stopped mid-thought realizing that it was possible he knew.

Later during lunchtime, Sakura was decided to know why Eriol had come back. She spotted him walking up the stairs towards the roof. Without thinking twice she decided to follow. Once in the roof he walked over the edge and after a few seconds of complete silence his voice broke through.

"You know you can't go." he said

"Eriol, I can't keep waiting. I've been training my self for this ever since _that _day. I'm not about to back down and you know it" the Card Mistress informed him.

"Sakura, you cannot go on with this plan. You know there's a big chance that you will not achieve your goal. You have more responsibilities now, responsibilities you, yourself chose, you cannot run off to Hong Kong leaving them behind" the boy replied.

"I know, and I won't. I'll make preparations in case I were to fail. But now there's nothing you can say to stop me, I've already made up my mind and I'm not about to change it" the girl said with pure determination.

"Sakura, you have to think things more thoroughly. What will your father and brother do if you don't come back? Huh? You know the power the elders hav-"

"But you yourself once said that now I was the most powerful sorceress in the world. What happened to that? Huh? That's what I thought so there's nothing wrong with me go-"

"Oh ,yes there is! I can't let you go to China all by yourself to stand up to the Li Clan! They will kill you right on the spot!" Eriol shouted as he loss his composure.

"I'm not going alone, Eriol. Keroberos and Yue are coming with me, and knowing Tomoyo she will also tag along" Sakura replied, somewhat calming a bit. "And besides, both Toya and Dad know about it, even though Toya wasn't too happy about the idea, but still they know I risk my life on a daily basis, what's the difference now? That I'm going to them? Instead of them coming to me?" she countered.

"Is there any point in arguing whit you?" the boy said surrendering.

"No, there is not" Sakura said a teasing smile forming on her face.

"Well, at least let me accompany you and the rest. At least that will give me a bit more piece of mind" the young sorcerer said.

"I guess I can agree to that but, I'm not sure you can get plane tickets to go on the same plane as ours" Sakura said, trying to stop the boy from tagging along.

"Sakura return the tickets" he simply said.

"Why? We can't go there without flying?" she asked, a bit confused.

"We don't need to spend money, when there is a much economic way in traveling" Eriol replied smugly. Making an already confused Sakura look even more confused. "We'll use magic" he continued answering the visible question on her face.

"Eriol, if I use magic they'll detect us in an instant. Besides, I can't just go materialing me, my guardians and Tomoyo in China! You know how much energy that would take off me? It would take a week to restore the magic back, and that is not something I'm willing to do." she replied, annoyance clearly showing off her face.

"Who says you're going to be the one using magic?" the reincarnation of Clow countered.

"Still, even if you use magic they'll be able to tell we are there. So there's really no way around it"

"Sakura, calm down. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, remember I once was the most powerful sorcerer." Eriol said a small smile forming on his face.

_'Apparently, I'm not going to be able to get out of this one'_ Sakura thought to herself. "Okay then. If you say you have it under control then I'll go return the tickets tomorrow" she said as she turned to leave, with a slight sound of disappointment in her voice.

_ooooooooo_

"Master, preparations are ready. The plan will start tomorrow" Kara said.

"Very well, don't disappoint me Kara, this time we will achieve our mission in life" a tall man, wearing a dark like-cloak with dirty blond hair said.

"Don't worry Master, everything will go according to plan. Soon you shall have the magic of those who exiled us in past times" she said as she stood to leave.

'Card Mistress, the time for our encounter has finally arrived. Tomorrow the end will start' she thought as an evil smile formed on her lips.

"Hioko, get things ready to leave. The time has finally arrived, for us to take what rightfully belongs to us" she said to the young man with reddish brown hair.

"As you wish, we'll leave first light tomorrow" Hioko said turning to leave.

_oooooooo_

"Eriol, when are we going to go?" Sakura asked impatiently, it had been two days since she had agreed in Eriol taking them to China instead of going by plane.

"Well, since I still need some ingredients for a spell, then I think we'll be going this summer" he calmly replied while walking towards the school.

"In the summer? But that's two months away from now!" she snapped.

"I know, this way is better because that way we won't just disappear from school" he continued.

"Well yeah, but I can't keep waiting." she mumble while entering to their classroom.

As they took their seats, Mr. Terada walked in. "Okay kids, class is about to start. Today we have two new transfer students from Kyoto, please com in and introduce yourselves" he said as two individuals walked into the classroom.

They were a boy and a girl. The boy was tall, with a rather muscular body and reddish brown hair "Hi my name is Yoshikazu Ryuu," then looked to the short blond girl standing next to him "and this is my cousin Akumu Tora."

"Is a pleasure to meet you all" the girl said speaking for the first time.

_'You feel it?'_ Sakura asked Eriol through his mind,_ 'Yes'_ came the reply. He had taught her this yesterday after school. He had said that it might be useful once they were in China, and Sakura quickly understood how to use it.

_'I feel a strange aura around them both, but it is very faint' _she continued

_'I know, we'll have to keep a close eye on those two'_ he answered in a rather serious tone.

"Okay, you two will seat behind Kinomoto and Hiiragizawa, please raise your hands so that they'll know who you are" Mr. Terada said, both Sakura and Eriol did as he said and raised their hands. The two cousins started walking towards the back of the classroom, each smiling at Sakura and Eriol when they pass by them.

"Hi, nice to meet you" the boy said smiling even more at Sakura.

"Nice to meet too" she said back, knowing that it would do no good trying to be cold towards them.

"Okay, today we'll start with math…" Mr. Terada said signaling that class was now beginning.

Throughout the whole day Eriol and Sakura had kept in contact through their minds, thinking back as if they would recognize the presence, but had no such luck.

* * *

**A/N: Well what you think? i actually like how this chapter turned out, hope you guys agree with me! Please R&R!**


	4. The Beginning

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Its just that regent reviews are starting and i haven't had a lot of free time, but here is a long chapter to make up for it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CardCaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. However Hoshi, Akako, Kentaro, and Masahiro come from my imagination.**

* * *

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 3: The Beginning

"I'm home!" Sakura called loudly enough for the entire house to hear.

"Sakura!" her guardian welcomed her. "Did you bring me food? Huh? Did you? Did you? Did you?" he pleaded.

"No, why would I bring food?" she said back. A expression full of disappointment occupied the guardian's face. "Do you know where my brother is?" she asked him while walking up to her room.

"I think he went to the store, he'll be back soon, why?" Kero answered, completely forgetting about the food as his face grew full of suspicion.

"Because we all need to have a meeting, one of _those _meetings" she said as she changed out of her school uniform.

"One of _those _meetings? Why? What happened?" the small yellow animal said as he flew to stare right into Sakura's eyes.

"I'll tell you once we are all assemble, right now I have to figure out what that dream meant" she said mostly talking to herself. "Please Kero tell me when Toya gets here, tell him to call Yukito to come over. Meanwhile, there's cake in the fridge go eat some, but please be quiet I need to meditate to think better" she softly said positioning herself on top of her bed legs crossed, closed eyes.

"Okay…" he said hesitating a bit, soon he flew out the door shutting it behind him. 'Sakura I hope you're alright' he thought flying down the stairs.

_000000000_

Couple of minutes had passed since she had started to meditate. It had been hard even though the house was silent, she could not concentrate on her task. Her mind was filled with excitement, fear, nervousness, suspicion, and most of all worry. Worry for both the trip to Hong Kong and the new students in her class. She could not leave to China leaving possible threats behind, how could she? So she had to find out whether they were foes or allies, and she had to do it fast. Summer was only a couple of months away, and she did not want to delay her trip any longer than it already was.

Finally, after clearing her mind of all thought, she actually saw something very faint in the back of her mind. 'A light?' she recognized, a faint dot of light growing bigger by the second. 'I…I know this light…t-this is Clow's magic ring!' she said as the light suddenly hovered under the feet of an unknown figure.

'Who are you?' she said to the figure 'What are you doing here? What do you want?' she questioned.

'Relax, Mistress of the Sakura Cards, I am only here to warn you' said the figure just as it turned to face Sakura.

'You! You are Cl-Clow Reed' she said recognizing both his voice and face.

'Yes, indeed, young mistress. As I said before I am here to warn you' he said with a smile on his face.

'Warn me? About what?' she incredulously asked.

'There is now a new evil roaming the Earth. Little one, you must once again relieve the world from destruction as it is.' he said his face growing solemn.

'Another evil…?' she managed to say after a while. 'Does this have to do with the new kids at school?'

'I cannot tell you anything yet. You will have to find out on your own, just as you always have. But know this, the evil that you are to face is nothing like you faced before; even though you have become more powerful thanks to your training amongst other things, but to defeat this enemy you will need the aid of the one who has helped you in the past, the one that aid you even before this lifetime' as he said this his image was slowly fading away.

'No, wait! What did you mean by someone who helped me before this lifetime? But how will I know who I'm looking for?' she hysterically exclaimed.

'Do not worry, young mistress. You will find out in time, you just have to be patient and alert to your surroundings and the answer will come to you. Have faith' he said as his image disappeared.

With that Sakura snapped her eyes open, sweat hovering on her forehead, neck and back, her heart was franticly beating, as if it was going to jump out her chest any second. And her eyes, they were bloodshot red, it would almost appeared that she was going to spill tears of blood.

"Sakura, your brother is here," Kero informed "and Yukito is with hi-" he abruptly stopped when he caught an eye of Sakura, and her current state. "Sakura, WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?" he almost screamed at her, demanding for an explanation.

She just shook her head, "Nothing, you need to worry about. You'll find out at the meeting, we just need t wait fo-" she was cut off by the door bell ringing. "Never mind, apparently they're here" she said standing from the bed and walking down towards the stairs.

"Who's here?" he asked, but his question was answered when he saw the people standing on the other side of the door.

"Good afternoon, dear Sakura and Keroberos. Are we ready to start?" Eriol said as he stepped into the house.

"Who is it Sakura?" Toya called sticking his head out the kitchen.

"TOYA!" Nakuru yelled in excitement and threw herself at a surprised Toya.

"Akizuki, get off me" he said but since the girl didn't made any effort to move he added "NOW!" which made the girl jumped in surprise, effectively moving away from Toya.

"You just never are going to grown up, are you?" a voice coming from Eriol's shoulder said.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Toya asked as he took in the people standing before him.

"Didn't Kero tell you? We are having a meeting" she replied with a cheerful smile.

"…a meeting?" he asked somewhat sounding both confused and fearful at the same time.

"Yes, and since we are all here we can start. Right Sakura?" Tomoyo who had remained quiet until then said.

"Yes" was the simple reply.

_00000000_

After all had settle in the living room, and Akizuki had finally released Toya, again, Sakura began.

"As you all know by now this is going to be one of those meetings" she said, a serious tone forming on her voice. "All of you already know my intentions of going to China to fight with the Li Clan. Therefore I'm going during the summer break, I have made up my mind and there's nothing that you can do to stop me. However, unlike last time I planned, Eriol has decided to accompany me, but before I leave I need to set things straight here." she said with authority.

"What 'things' do you have to set right?" asked Yukito, as Toya just humph under his breath.

"Today, we had two new transfer students in our class, and they had powerful magic within them. Which leaves the question of whether they are friends or foes" Eriol said before Sakura could even turn.

"Magic?"

"Powerful?"

"How can that be?"

"Who are they?"

"Why are they here?"

"Do they want to harm us?"

This were some of the questions that filled the room, "Everybody quiet down" Eriol said in a passive tone, but everyone ignored it.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, as soon as everybody went silence she continued, "We don't know who they are or why they're here for, believe me if we knew then we would tell you so. We will find out what they're here for, then we can discuss the plan for my depart." she concluded. Just as she was going to stand to leave the room, a bright flash of light appeared, and wings could be seen. Both her guardians had transformed, at the same time Sakura felt magic approaching at a fast rate. Without a second thought Sakura grabbed her star key and shouted the commanding spell.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me, I Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"

Soon after Eriol was heard doing his own chant, "Key that hides the forces of darkness. Reveal your true form to me! I, Eriol, command you under our contract. Release!"

They were all on the move, Yue and Keroberos flying through the door and out the front yard, where Sakura, Eriol and his guardians had arrived. Toya and Tomoyo were standing by the door. Tomoyo as always had camera in hand, while Toya was thinking of a way to help, even thought he had been regaining his magic with Sakura's help he was still not powerful enough to fight with them.

"Its coming now" Kero said, his form somewhat tensing, ready for an attack.

Two shadows could be seen off in the distance, one could be recognized as a long haired girl, while the other had a more male-ish figure. Each one had a weapon in hand, the boy could be seen carrying a long thin sword, and the girl was simply carrying a bow. They did not stop in front of the group, they instead jumped past them and towards King Penguin Park, where it was more suitable for a fight. The group did not hesitated to follow, Sakura had quickly called for The Fly, to aid her.

Once at the park Sakura didn't deliberate to ask the obvious question "Who are you?"

"Well, Mistress of the Cards, who we are does not matter now, however I can tell you that you may know us better than what you think, just as how we may know you better than yourself" the girl spoke, her features were more visible now. She had a pale skin, long red hair, and dark brown eyes. The boy had long blueish hair braided, dark eyes and had a muscular complexion. They were both wearing old traditional clothes that did not look Japanese, but instead somewhat Chinese, but didn't at the same time.

"What is your purpose here?" Yue asked, still calm though anyone who knew him could tell the edge under the statement.

"We simply came here to take our vengeance upon those who betrayed us in the past" the boy spoke up.

"Vengeance? We have done nothing to receive vengeance!" Ruby Moon spoke.

"No, not against you, but against the one who destroyed us in the first place! You, the Card Mistress, will pay!" the boy said and leapt forward at Sakura.

"Jump!" she called leap out of the way. "I have done nothing against any of you!" she cried while evading more ice blades.

Yue saw his mistress was running out of room, so he prepared to fire an arrow towards the assailant, however he was stop as the girl before him began chanting, and four more girls appeared at her side.

"Your opponent is me!" one of them yelled, and threw a fire ball at him. The other three quickly started to attack the others, stopping them from aiding Sakura.

"You will not escape either, Clow" the original said.

Eriol grimaced internally, this girl knew a lot, more than he had imagined. Eriol quickly began defending himself. The girl was skilled, had speed, strength, and strategy her maneuver was almost perfect, she had left no openings for him.

On the other side of the park, Sakura struggle with the boy. She knew she couldn't keep evading his blows much longer, she had to attack if she wanted to live. Quickly thinking through the cards that could help her she decided to use Windy, it was her oldest card, and it was powerful enough to stop the attacks without actually hurting the boy.

Just as the boy prepared to throw another ice blow, Sakura called "Windy!" which effectively threw the boy backwards, and enchained him in the winds.

Sakura saw the boy struggling and drawing more power in, Windy wasn't going to hold on much longer, so she decided to end this now, before it got out of hand.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. Sakura raised her wand and called out "Thunder, Freeze!"

Thunder hit first, it shook the boy's body while he struggled to fight back, then as he was seemingly out of energy, Freeze came to freeze his body before he could heal back.

"NO! Kentaro!" the blonde girl screamed, completely forgetting about her fight with Eriol, she ran towards were the statue of the boy stood.

"Kentaro…" she wept, Sakura was quietly walking toward Eriol, when the girl suddenly snapped. "YOU! You did this to my dear Kentaro!" her already red hair seemed to grow redder and looked more alive, taking the appearance of flames. "You will pay for this!" she said, and then her hair literally went on fire.

Sakura took a step backwards, unsure of what to do next. She already had Watery on hand, in case the girl attacked. The girl's hair threw fire at every direction,

"Akako, please calm down" the words came out of Sakura's mouth, though she was not controlling them.

Akako was taken aback with this, how did this girl knew her name? she could think of no explanation, unless…

"H-Hoshi…?" Akako said, her voice breaking. "I-is it really you?"

"It has been a long time, my dear friend" it was now clear that however was talking was not Sakura. "Akako, you need to stop this madness. I can see where all of this will lead, and trust me you don't want that to happen"

"Why not? After all you and Masahiro betrayed us! We who were your friends and family, we gave you everything and you pay us back by destroying our everything! And now you took my dear Kentaro's life, you must pay!" the girl hysterically screamed.

"You must understand, our intenti-" Hoshi stopped seeing that Akako was not listening and was instead attacking, seeing she could no longer stop the enraged girl, Hoshi decided it was time to leave the fight and Sakura once again was in control of her body.

"Watery!" Sakura called, releasing Watery's magic to stop the fire attacks. Watery was successful in stopping the attacks, the girl seeing no way to win over Watery's magic had backed away from them.

"It is not important whether I am to win or loose, keep in mind that this was just a test of your abilities" she said, and with that flames came to surround her, taking her with them. With the original gone, the copies of her self vanished soon after.

"It has started" Kero whispered.

"Yes, it has, but the question is what has started?" Yue finished.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took some work, but in the end it was worth it. Again Sorry for the wait. Hope you guys like it! Please R&R**


	5. Vision

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back! sorry its been like a month since i last updated, but high school life just definitely sucks...anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, and i repeat do NOT own CCS, wish i did but life is just unfair...

* * *

**

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 4:

"Syaoran, can I have a word with you?" asked a tall, beautiful woman dressed in traditional Chinese clothes.

"Yes, Mother" he responded.

She then led them to a room that had more books than a library would have. There she went to sit in a big armchair, which resemble the one that Eriol would use.

"Son, we need to talk about your well being" she said.

"I am healthy, Mother. Thank you for your concerning" he said as he stood up.

"That is not exactly what I meant, Syaoran" Yelan replied.

"I don't understand"

"What I meant for you to talk about is not your physical being, but your mental and emotional being" she said.

"Mother I appreciate your concern, but I am fine, really" he was growing more annoyed by the second, hated when someone didn't understand when to leave him alone, but he could not be rude to his mother.

"Syaoran, I am not ignorant. I am your mother for a reason, so I know how you are feeling" she said, with authority clearly ringing on her voice.

Syaoran didn't know what to say, this was the first time that his mother had cared about his sentimental, meaning love, life. This was a first.

"I-I ah…." he was at a loss of words at the moment.

"Listen Syaoran, what I am about to say will change everything for you and her" her face grew solemn as she spoke each and every word. "Last night, I had a vision of what faith has for you. There is a small chance in which you two will be happy, that is depending on the decision you make when the time comes. However, if you chose the wrong choice, then she will disappear from your life forever, in this and every other life, but she will not only disappear in your life, but in every other life that she now knows"

Syaoran could not believe what his mother was saying, _'You two will be happy' _those were the only words that Syaoran heard, he started to fantasized his life with Sakura, their wedding, kids, and even grandchildren. But all of this abruptly stopped when the rest of his mother's words sank in. He grew ten shades paler as the thought of a life without her hit his head. _'NO!'_

"Mother, that can not be!"

"Syaoran I am merely telling you that it is up to you whether you have happiness or sadness in your life, you have to remember to make wise choices"

"I don't understand"

"I cannot intervene in the matter much, so just remember that not everything is what it seems, you have to always look deep within yourself before making rash decisions on your own" with that said Yelan Li left the room, leaving an utterly confused Syaoran behind.

'_What did mother mean with the whole 'look deep within yourself' thing?' _Syaoran rose and left the room deep in thought as he tried to decipher whatever his mother was trying to tell.

'_Sakura! I have to talk to her, maybe she knows something!' _with that on mind, he set for Meiling's house, since his phone calls were being controlled on his own house, he had to be careful if he ever wanted to see Sakura again.

'_Don't worry my dear cherry blossom, soon we will see each other again, I promise that I will make sure for that to happen' _he thought as he ran through the door and off to meet his faith.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

"_Hoshi!"_

"_You can't catch me Masahiro!" a girl with tender brown hair running up to her waist and emerald eyes yelled while running away from a tall and muscular young man._

"_You are so wrong my dear star!" the boy yelled back, and he made move to catch the girl, but she expertly dodged it and her laughter rang through the clearing they were in._

"_You see! I told you, you ca-" she abruptly stopped, upon feeling two strong arms wrap around her waist. She immediately tensed, but relaxed when she saw who the arms belonged to._

"_What were you saying my dear little star?" Masahiro had a cocky smile on his lips, and he was twitching his eyebrows cutely at her. Hoshi had to suppress a blush on her cheeks, she giggle upon him saying that._

"_Well my dear friend, it would appear you have won a battle but not the war" she replied a grin on her face._

"_Battle? War? What are you talking about, you are already here in my arms, and I will not let you go" he whispered on her ear, his breath tickling down her cheek and neck. Hoshi visibly shuddered at the feeling, and that made a smirk form on Masahiro's face._

"_Just wait and see" she murmured. She then started to chant, and wind came to surround the couple and in an instant Hoshi was out of Masahiro's arms as she jumped to a high branch on a pine._

_Masahiro was dumbstruck for a couple of minutes before regaining his composure, he saw Hoshi smirk, and that did it he chanted a spell of his own and this time the trees themselves moved and Hoshi fell but was instantly caught by a swirl of wind, she landed lightly on her feet and stared straight ahead to where Masahiro stood, a smirk of his own on his face._

_They ran towards each other, dodging the other, but trying to make a blow. They both clashed in the middle of the clearing and landed on top of each other._

"_So how did you like it?" Hoshi, who was on top, asked._

"_Well, I see you have you have improved a lot, but I still let you win" he responded on a playful tone._

"_Oh really?" she said._

"_Yes really, my dear little star…" he pushed himself up and landed a kiss on her soft lips, Hoshi let her feelings go wild and returned the kiss with passion, love and desire. Masahiro then flipped positions so that he was now on top of her. He kissed her neck, cheeks, and collarbone before going back to her lips. Soft moans were escaping Hoshi's lips, but she didn't mind, they were showing him how much she enjoy this moment._

"_Hoshi…" he breathed against her ear._

"_Mmm…." she was to into the mood to actually respond._

"_Hoshi, I lov-" _

"_There they are!" a male voice said._

"_We have found the traitors!" another men said._

"_Oh shit! We have to get out of here" Hoshi said_

"_Fuck, more are coming!" Masahiro said, when ten more men were heard._

"_Masahiro I'm going to bail us out of here but I need you to distract them" Hoshi ordered._

"_Just do what you have to" he responded, already sword in hand. Hoshi started chanting once again, this time slowly mist and fog were covering the forest. Masahiro was battling three men with his sword while the rest tried to look for Hoshi. Then out of nowhere a pitch shrieking scream was heard. Masahiro instantly slain the men and ran towards the direction of the scream. His eyes bulged out and tears started flowing down at the sight in front of him._

"_NOOOO!HOSHI!" _

Sakura woke up panting hard, sweat running through every part of her body. She turned to see the time, 2:09am the clock read.

'_What was that?' _she asked herself, the dream was blurry enough so she could not completely make out the individuals' faces, but the dream had felt as real as reality, which scared her a lot.

"Sakura…?" asked a very sleepy Kero, coming out of her desk drawer to check on his mistress.

"Kero, oh my god, Kero…!" she said, her voice shaking with fear and concern.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" he was getting preoccupied now, it took a lot to make his always cheerful mistress sound so fragile and weak, and that was something.

"Kero, I-I had a dream…" she trailed off, she wasn't sure as if to call it a dream, because it sure as hell did not feel like it, but what else could she say?

"But it felt so real, like it was really happening," she said tears trailing down her eyes and cheeks. Kero went to dry as much as possible with his little paw.

"What happened in the dream?" he asked, he hated seeing Sakura crying, it meant that she was hurting and he could do nothing about it.

"There were two people, I don't know how they look because everything was blurry, but I do remember that the girl had emerald eyes and long hair, and the guy was tall, but that is about it" she took a deep breath, trying to remember what was actually happening on the dream. "The two were using magic, they were fighting each other, but it look more like a play fighting to me, and then…" she saw flashes of the scenes the fight and screams.

"More people came, soldiers I think, they started attacking the pair, but they used magic to distract them, but then… a scream was heard…and then…" Sakura was sobbing now more tears running noiselessly down her face, the images kept replaying themselves on her mind she saw the same, the fight, heard the screams, and saw the horrible sight.

"Kero, I ca-can't…it was just…so…horrible" she said in broken whispers.

"Shh, shh. It's okay now, don't cry" he soothed her, she seemed to relax with those words. Kero has always been good in trying to make her feel better, he pushed himself the harder on those matters.

"Go to sleep now, tomorrow tell Clow and see what he says" he said.

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Kero" she smiled slightly.

"No pro, night Sakura"

"Night Kero"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! Please review, those are what pushes and inspires me to keep writing, without reviews its hard for me to write**

**P.S.:Also if you like CCS SM Inuyasha and MKR check out my story _Destiny_**


	6. Meeting

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay but my computer broke and I had to buy a new one, an i could not find my files so i had to start from scratch again, please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, i repeat, do NOT own CardCaptor Sakura, CLAMP does, the plot however is all MINE!**

**Please enjoy!**

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 5: Meeting

"So that's all you remember?" Eriol asked.

"Yea, every time I try to remember faces my head hurts" Sakura said.

"That's okay then, don't worry to much about it. Remember we have to clear things up before we leave for China" Eriol said.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't help feeling like I should remember" Sakura mumbled.

"Don't worry too much about it, it won't do you any good." he said. In that moment the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Everyone, settle down for attendance" he then started to call names and receiving replies of 'here' or 'present'

"Well it appears that everyone except Akumu and Yoshikazu are here, so lets begin" Mr. Terada said.

'_They're not here? That's strange they just started school yesterday' _Sakura thought.

'_There is, indeed, something strange going on here' _Eriol agreed.

'_I guess we have to wait till school is over to investigate' _Sakura inwardly sighed.

'_It appears so' _Eriol quietly thought.

The lesson went by as all other lessons, half the kids listen, half didn't. some just simply slept the lesson, while others texted. This was daily routine, Sakura usually always pays attention but today she was dozing off between awareness and unawareness. The dream last night had left her restless, and she was starting to feel the effects.

Briiiiinnnggg!

"Okay class, class is over for homework do page 63 through 65" Mr. Terada said.

"Sakura class is over" Tomoyo said.

"Ummm"

"You're going to be late" Tomoyo said.

"Ummm"

"Syaoran's here" she tried again.

"Huh? What Syaoran's here?" Sakura said.

"Works every time" Tomoyo murmured to herself. "No Sakura, but we're going to be late for class"

"Oh yea right. Where's Eriol?" She wondered.

"Oh! Eriol left saying he had some business to attend before next class started" Tomoyo said.

"Oh, okay then, lets go. We don't want to be late again" Sakura ran through the door.

Tomoyo chuckled. "Sakura, you never change"

Next period was history, a subject sure to put Sakura into deep slumber. The class had only been going on five minutes and already Sakura couldn't hold her awareness any longer. When she was finally going to give in to sleep, an alarm went off in her head.

Magic! Powerful magic was being used and it was getting closer.

'_Eriol!' _Sakura screamed in her mind.

'_Yes, I feel it. We have to do something fast before-'_ his thoughts cut off as an explosion was heard throughout the whole school. Screams were suddenly heard, panic on everyone's mind. In the middle of the field, two figures could be seen through dust and smoke. As soon as the creatures lock eyes with Sakura they fled from the scene and to the woods.

'_Eriol! We have to go!'_ Sakura screamed at him in her mind.

Eriol nodded and through the chaos, they slipped out of the school and towards the forest.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

"Wei, now the are back for a short time, we need to fin-" Syaoran abruptly stopped and dropped what he was holding.

"Master, what is the matter?" Wei asked, concern on his voice.

"Magic" Syaoran whispered "Magic and is on the school!" Syaoran had his sword on hand in a second and fled towards where the magic was.

'_Sakura, please be alright, please be safe' _

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

"We're getting closer, I can feel it" Sakura said as she ran through the woods with the help of The Dash.

"Yes, we are. We have to get ready, have you notify Yue and Keroberos?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, I've sent The Message card to deliver them the news" Sakura said.

"Good, we will need all the help we can get, I can feel it"

"Eriol the magic stopped, up ahead that's where they should be" Sakura said.

"Something has stopped them, but-" his sentence stopped as they enter the clearing where the two figures had stopped. In front of them, there stood a boy with brown messy hair and amber eyes.

"Syaoran" Sakura breathed, happiness took over her at the sight of him, he had a smile when she said his name.

"Sakura" _'Oh thank god! She's not hurt!' _Syaoran thought, relief washing over him, but never losing focus of the figures in front of him.

"Shit!" One of the figures hissed, they were surrounded, they had not count on the boy being here. He was supposed to be in China, but apparently something had happened. But it wouldn't matter, it was a bonus to kill him too.

"What do you want?" Syaoran growled, it was clear that these creatures had intentions of killing Sakura and that could simply not be. No one hurt his Sakura without knowing from him.

The fog surrounding the figures cleared and two boys were seen, twins to be exact, the only difference being the eye colors. One had icy blue eyes while the other had orange-like eyes. Both twins stood back to each other, both wearing confident grins on their faces.

"You have come to meet your end Mistress of the Cards" Both brothers said. Syaoran growled at the statement, so they were her to hurt his blossom, well he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Eriol!" Sakura glanced at him, he nodded understanding what she wanted. "Fog" Eriol called lazily. Immediately a thick layer of fog surrounded the group making everything and everyone a blur.

"Copy!" Sakura called, the clearing was enveloped in light for a second and then the fog cleared, leaving behind many Sakuras, Eriols, and Syaorans surrounding the twins. Syaoran was dumbstruck for a second, he didn't know Sakura could do that, but he didn't have much time to admire her power because the twins had too multiplied.

"Well I see this is gonna be interesting" one of the twins said.

"Yes, apparently the rumors are true, the Card Mistress does stand to her expectations" the other finished.

"What do you want?" Syaoran hissed. He was starting to get annoyed with this punks.

"This has nothing to do with you little _Li_, so if you don't want to die _yet _I would recommend you to stay out of the way"

"But don't worry you will be soon joining your little friend in the afterworld" with that the twins started to attack with ice and fire, respective of their eye color.

"So this way it is then" Eriol said.

"Shield!" Sakura called just in time before an ice blade hit her.

"Well this is gonna be fun" Syaoran mumbled as he charged for the twins. Two fake twins blocked his path but he easily disposed of them.

'_Syaoran go to the left'_ Sakura told him with her thoughts, he appeared to be shocked for a moment but it disappeared quickly.

'_Eriol, right. I'll go up' _Eriol, who had been fighting three fake twins, nodded and followed her instructions.

"Jump! Transport!" Sakura called upon her cards, the wings appeared on her shoes and soon she was jumping from place to place without being seen.

"Shit! We have to catch her!" the blue-eyed said.

"You won't touch her!" Eriol hissed.

"Eriol, Syaoran NOW!" Sakura yelled from everywhere at once, the fake Sakuras, Eriols, and Syaorans disappeared and Syaoran and Eriol charged at them, when they were close enough both attack wind, which trapped and distracted the real twins, making the fake twins disappear, long enough for Sakura to attack.

"Chain!" She called, out of her staff chains trapping the real attackers.

"Now, speak!" Sakura hissed. "Who sent you here?"

"I does not matter who sent us, but what they're going to do with you traitors!" the orange-eyed boy said.

"What do you want with her?" Syaoran spat with venom at them.

"Is not only her that we want dead, you too will die for betraying us!" the blue-eyed said.

"Ever since the first attack you people have been talking about some sort of betrayal that Sakura did, but we have no idea of what you talk about" Eriol said softly, which oddly only made it sound more frightening.

"Don't play stupid, you know perfectly fine of what we are talking about. The proof is that _she _knew who Akako was!" the twin hissed. Sakura was confused for a second before realization washed upon her. She had recognized the girl the other day, but it wasn't her, it was the person who possessed her that knew the girl.

"See, you remember, so how about enlightening your friends dear _Hoshi!_" he said the name as if it was the dirtiest curse word there was. At the mentioning of the name Sakura flinched and her eyes went blank for a split second before she spoke.

"No, my friends it is you who made the mistakes. We only did the right thing unlike you"

"So it is you! You _bitch!_ You and that ass of Masahiro betrayed us! And now we are losing ourselves because of it! So now its time to set things straight by killing you!"

"Watch your fucking mouth! Don't you dare call Sakura a bitch!" Syaoran hissed.

"Don't intervene in this matters, child" Sakura told him softly.

'_Child? Did she just called me child?' _Syaoran thought, since when did he became a _child_?

'_Syaoran! Eriol! Help me!' _both Syaoran and Eriol heard in their minds.

'_Sakura is that you?' _Syaoran thought.

'_Sakura what happened? Why is it happening again?' _Eriol thought.

'_I don't know! Just help me!'_ Sakura thought.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, just stay calm and be patient and everything will be over in a few moments. Now just cooperate." 'Sakura' said. Syaoran just glared and Eriol nodded, and Sakura silently agreed.

"Now boys, you will tell me what I need to know"

"To hell with you Hoshi!" the blue-eyed said.

"Now, now, I wouldn't do that if I was you Koori, you now how well I can hurt you so that you won't be able to even breath without flinching." Hoshi said.

"You BITCH! You still dare to threaten us after all you've done!"

"You better shut it, Kouen!" After neither boy spoke, Hoshi proceeded. "Now, tell me what I want to know and you boys won't get hurt" Again, both boys kept quiet which she took as them agreeing. "Who exactly do you wish to eliminate?"

"Simple bitch, you and the ass of Masahiro!" Koori hissed.

"Who ordered this?" she asked.

"You should know, it was- ARGHHHHH!" Both twins started to scream in pain for no apparent reason.

"Master-ARGH-don't…do…ARGH…this…ARGH!" both twins dropped dead without anyone touching them.

"Well, I see things have not changed" Hoshi said to herself.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Syaoran demanded.

"I did nothing to them, it was the clan who killed them not me" Hoshi said.

"Perhaps you could care to explain a bit more" Eriol politely said.

"Perhaps I will, but not today, another time I shall explain this. Today there are too many spectators for my liking" Hoshi said.

"Spectators? What are you talking ab-" However Syaoran's sentence was stopped by Hoshi throwing a glim of power at the trees behind them revealing two figures, a male and female, spying on them.

"I see you are still the pathetic excuses the clans has as spies" Hoshi said without even glancing at the individuals.

"It is also nice to see you again Hoshi" the male said.

"Oh, please Hioko don't give me that shit, we both know you'll like to see me well dead again" Hoshi replied.

"Ah, you are mistaken my dear. If you surrender now we won't hurt you or your dear companions" Hioko said.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think I could stand to live under the same roof as that bitch of Kara" Hoshi acidly responded.

"Watch your mouth little slut, you have no idea what you're up against this time around" the female growled.

"On the contrary, I find that it you bitch who does not know what you're getting yourself into, and I do promise that you'll regret it for the rest of your damn life!" Hoshi hissed.

"As much fun as it is to stay and fight with you, I have much more important things to deal with" Kara said.

"I couldn't agree more. Oh, by the way, tell your little Master that he will be hearing from me soon" Hoshi said nonchalantly.

"It was great seeing you again Hoshi" Hioko said.

"Too bad I can't say the same" Hoshi said as she started to walk away. With that both individuals disappear and Hoshi turned to face the boys, with a smile her eyes went blank and when they cleared Sakura was back.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded, and Syaoran was just bewildered.

"Again? You mean this happened before?" Syaoran exploded.

The moment Syaoran spoke, all thoughts and worries left Sakura's mind. _Syaoran. He's here. He is actually here._ Were the only thoughts that Sakura had. "Syaoran!" Sakura shirked as she threw herself at his arms, he was shocked for a split of a second before returning the hug with all he got. "Sakura" he whispered into her hair. "I've missed you so much!" Sakura mumbled in his chest. "Me, too, my little blossom, me, too" he told her. They stood like that for what seem to be a while but neither care how long it had been. It wasn't until Eriol cleared his throat loudly enough to make both jump that they let go.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this sweet moment of yours, but Sakura we have to get going, Tomoyo is going to be worried sick and the teachers too" Eriol said.

"Damn you Hiiragizawa" Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry you will see her again, my cute little descendant" Eriol said innocently.

"Eriol you're right. Syaoran meet me after school at Penguin Park, then will talk" She said.

Syaoran nodded, hugged her one more time and left, awaiting for the school day to end.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you guys think! I always welcome reviews and flames, so please review!**


	7. Changes

**A/N: This chapter is pretty much a filler so sorry if its not what you expected.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, CLAMP does.

* * *

**

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 6: Changes

"Children, order! Silence!" was heard over and over inside the auditorium of Tomoeda Middle School. Chatter was heard, some panicking others simply talking.

"Oh, I hate when that woman calls us children." Eriol complained. "I mean, for crying out loud, I am the reincarnation of one of the most powerful sorcerers in all time!"

"We know, we know. But keep in mind that that woman is the principal of the school" Sakura said.

"It seems that that woman gets in the nerves of the ever-oh-so calm Eriol" Tomoyo said.

"I just want her to get it over with. We have important things to deal with" Eriol murmured.

"Children, due to the events that have occurred on this day, school will end today" the principal said. Murmurs were heard among the teachers and students alike. "Since summer vacation was to start in a week, I have decided that finishing school at this moment is for the best, since we will need time to repair and replace what is needed for the school to be safe again. When I am done speaking, students, you may leave to get your belongings from your classrooms and lockers. However, you will not be allowed to leave until a respective guardian comes to pick you up. You may now go"

At that students started to rush out of the auditorium as if their lives depended on it. Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo trailed behind of the chaos of students.

"Well, at least something good came out of this" Tomoyo said.

"What? The extra week of vacation?" Sakura wondered.

"No, now I have more time to finish and make more clothes for Sakura so that she can wear in Hong Kong!" Tomoyo said. "Hohohohoho!"

"Tomoyo, I'm not even sure whether I'm still gonna go to Hong Kong or not" Sakura said.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"Syaoran's back" Sakura breathed.

"Wha…? Syaoran's…back…?" Tomoyo confusedly said. Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, Syaoran may be back, but he will eventually leave again" Eriol said.

Sakura frowned, she opened her moth to argue but quickly closed it again, Eriol was right.

"Even I he does stay, you guys won't be able to have a normal relationship, the Li Clan will always get in your way" Eriol continued. "The only way for you guys to be happy and have peace is for you to go to Hong Kong and follow the plan we originally agreed in"

"I guess you're right, but I just…I just don't want to go against his family. I feel like I'm going against a part of him, but at the same time I want to stand up to them" Sakura told them.

"But Sakura, you're not going against his family" Eriol said.

"What? But I thought that the Elders were part of the Li family" Sakura said, frowning and sticking her lower lip slightly, signs that show her in deep thought.

Eriol chuckled, she look like such a kid when she did that. "They are Sakura, but not close. In fact they almost never come in contact with the main family."

"Oh, I get, but still…"

"Sakura for Syaoran the only family he has are his mother, sisters, and Wei" Tomoyo said, hugging Sakura's shoulders.

"I guess…"

"And his mother, sisters, and Wei already love, approve, and help you. So you don't have to worry about anything" Tomoyo reassured her.

"Yeah, you guys are right. I shouldn't be worrying like this." Sakura resolved.

"Good, now lets get out of here so we can find the answers to our questions" Eriol said.

They stepped into the auditorium where parents were frantically were looking for their kid. Sakura could see Toya screaming at a frightened looking teacher. Next to him was Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, who was acting in the same manner as Toya. Yukito was behind them, he, as usual, was trying to calm him down.

"OI! Onii-chan! Stop yelling at the poor man!" Sakura frowned at her brother, glancing at her, the teacher sent her a thankful look before running away from Toya.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU MONSTER?"

"MY NAME IS SAKURA NO MONSTER!"

"Sakura, darling, are you alright?" Sonomi asked.

"Hai, the explosion was by the field so nobody actually got hurt" Sakura explained. Sonomi look relieved that nobody was hurt, but as soon as she opened her mouth, her cell phone rang. "Oh, I'm sorry but I have to get back to the company. Sakura, Tomoyo please be careful" the two girls smiled and nodded, with that Sonomi left.

"Sakura, something else happened. I know it. I can feel it," Yukito said.

Sakura glanced at Eriol, who nodded. "Lets go somewhere less crowded to discuss this matter." The two adults took in the tone on Eriol's voice and nodded.

"Great, then lets get going" Tomoyo said.

After what seemed to be fifteen minutes of walking, they finally decided to discuss this on Penguin Park, since that place always seemed to be in their lives, be it one way or another.

"Okay, so what happened?" Toya asked, once everyone was comfortable. Sakura and Eriol then proceed to tell the events of the explosion, leading to a chase of the twins, and the return of Syaoran…

"The gaki's back?" Toya roared.

"Yeah, but we don't know why, so Tomoyo, Eriol, and I, are going to meet with him" Sakura said.

"Oh hell no, you are not going to see the brat" Toya said.

"Toya, you know I have to go, he is already involved in this, and you very damn well that I brought it upon my self to defend people against everything I could" Sakura said, her tone hardening a little.

Toya mumbled something ineligible about stupid duties and stupid magic and stupid gaki. "Fine" he said reluctantly, "but I am going with you"

"Toya! You can't come with us, you'll ruin the whole plan to make him talk! You of all people should know how he never speaks anything more than insults when you two are in the same room! Besides, I seem to recall that you have to work this afternoon" Sakura argued.

At that Toya was quiet, she was right and they both knew it. But he didn't want to give up this easily, but there was no room to argue, Sakura had brought up reasonable truths, but he still didn't like the idea of Sakura and the brat being together in one room, be it alone or someone else he didn't like. A flash of light snap him back to reality as he look for the cause of it. Next to him now stood Yue, instead of Yukito.

"Do not strain yourself, I will accompany my mistress, and I will be sure to keep her out of harms way" Yue said in an emotionless tone.

"But-" Sakura began but stopped herself as soon as she spoke, "I'm not even gonna bother, since nothing I say will make you do otherwise" she sighed, Tomoyo giggled and Eriol looked amused.

"You know me well Mistress, but there is a way to stop me from coming is you that refuses to use it" Yue said a small smile in his lips, with time Sakura had finally grown on him, there were sometimes that he even joke with her and seeing as he had never joke with anyone in his life, means that she truly has made an impact on his existence.

"You know very well why I refuse to use that, you and Kero are my _friends_ not _slaves_." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"I know" he said.

"Well if you are going with Sakura I guess that makes me feel a bit better, but you have to be colder than usual, you have to give him death glares an-" Toya said, but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Toya, you do not order Yue around, he will act as he pleases without any interference from you" Sakura said.

"Fine" Toya grumbled, "Just be back before seven and never ever, under any circumstances be alone with him" Toya warned, before walking away for work.

Sakura sighed, "I swear sometimes I wonder how I made it through fourteen years of my life living with him"

"He is just worried about you" Yue said.

"Yeah, bu-"

"I find it sweet that he is that way, it shows that you are important to him" Tomoyo said.

"It's just tha-"

"He cannot be any other way, it's just his nature" Eriol said.

"You guys are all siding against me" Sakura pouted.

"That won't work" Yue taunted.

"It would if you were not here" Sakura mumbled. Yue chuckled.

"I think we should go before Sakura commits homicide" Eriol said. Sakura glared at him.

"I was not thinking about it but now that you brought it up, why don't you be my first victim" she said.

"Sakura, if you kill Eriol you won't have backup for your plans" Tomoyo said in a playful tone.

"Fine, lets go before I change my mind" with that they were off in their way to Li's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say that i'm not happy with this chapter but oh well, Syaoran appears next chapter with a few revelations that might surprise you!**

**Please Review!**


	8. The Wish

**A/N: I'm back! Please don't kill me for not updating in like three months, but my life is pretty rough, and also school's back and honor and AP classes do not help in getting free time, and also my dad had the wonderful idea to tell my boss that my shift on weekend will be from opening to closing, charming isn't it? Well enough of my problems, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Last time i checked i am not a part of CLAMP, nor can't i draw, therefore i do not own CardCaptor Sakura, sad isn't it?

* * *

**

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 7: The Wish

"And that's all that has happened so far," Sakura concluded happily. They were at Li's apartment, they have been there for tow good hours of catching up.

"I see," Syaoran said scratching his chin, _'Maybe this is what mother was talking about, the decision I have to make' _Syaoran thought. "Well, I'm going to be staying here for a while so I will help out in every way I can, you can count on me for everything you need." Syaoran told them.

"Well, its nice to see that my cute little descendant worries about me," Eriol teased Li. A vein popped out on Syaoran's forehead and a low growl escaped his throat, Eriol smirked at how easily he could taunt him.

"Why the hell would I worry about you?" Syaoran growled.

"Syaoran, why don't you calm down?" Tomoyo said in a calming manner, attempting to rail in the fury of the young man. Li took deep breaths, knowing it would get him no where to argue with Eriol.

"Ok, so how are we going to get information from them?" Syaoran asked.

"We're not quite sure, cause the last two times an attack occurred they either disappeared or they were killed by something we couldn't see or feel." Sakura sighed, this was turning out to be more complicated than it should be.

"Why don't you use that card?," Yue spoke for the first time, throughout the whole time he had been quiet, and emotionless.

"I could, but I don't know if I'll have the opening I need" Sakura considered all the scenarios where she could use the card, but it didn't look so good. The only scenarios could ever so rarely come to pass.

"What card?" Syaoran wondered, in his mind going through all the Sakura Cards he knows and trying to guess which one they were referring to.

Sakura opened her mouth to replied but Yue beat her to it, "Sakura has created new cards" he said with a small proud smile.

"New cards?" he repeated, last time he checked the process of creating new cards was a hard and tiring one, only the most powerful sorcerers had enough power to spare could do such a thing without losing their powers or dying from exhaustion.

"Yeah, Eriol and Dad taught me how to, though at first it took all of my energy to make only one card, now I can make up to five cards a day" Sakura shrugged, acting as if was not a big deal. Syaoran's jaw hit the floor then, Sakura, his Sakura, could create cards as if were nothing to her? That definitely proves that she is, indeed, the most powerful sorceress in the world.

"So which card are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked.

"The Read"

"Oh…" Tomoyo said, her expression changed from curiosity to concern and then understanding.

"You see the problem" Eriol stated, nodding his head.

"What _is _the problem?" Syaoran was growing impatient that everyone seemed to perfectly understand the situation but him.

"It is rather _difficult_ to call forth the card's magic" Eriol replied, "It takes a special incantation, that is never quite the same, since it depends on the essence of the person or thing that the card is to be used on. But once the incantation is chanted, Sakura experiences what the soul is experiencing, which can sometimes drain her. During that time she is absolutely open for any attack be it physical or mental, which could end her life."

"NO! I will never allowed that to happen to _my _Sakura!" Syaoran was so infuriated that he did not realized the words that had come out of his mouth, the other people in the room however caught it loud and clear.

"Well, we can be sure that at least you'll protect _your _Sakura, Li," Tomoyo said with a knowing smile. It was in that moment that his earlier words came back to him, he blushed furiously and turned to look at Sakura, who had a powerful blush of her own and was looking at anywhere but him.

"I-I…umm…"

"Don't fret about it Syaoran, everyone in this room knows how you two feel. Heck even Toya knows, yet you're still alive…" Eriol taunted him.

"We still have to figure out how we are going to get the information that we need" Yue intervened to save Sakura from further embarrassment, receiving grateful looks from both Sakura and Syaoran.

"Can't you try to talk to that other person inside of you?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

The girl look to considered it for a second, but then shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It's not like I know anything about her, she just possesses my body when the situations seems fit," she sighed.

"But we loose nothing with trying" Syaoran said.

"We'll I guess I could try but I don't know how…" she trailed off, thinking of all possible ways and which one seem best, then her eyes widened with realization and she called up her staff.

"What are you going to do?" Eriol asked, "I don't quite remember a card that can be useful for this situation,"

"Can't she use The Read?" Syaoran wondered out loud.

"No, for some reason that card does not work on her" Yue answered.

Before Syaoran could keep questioning Yue, a bright light enveloped the room, Sakura was now standing in the center of the room, where her magic circle glow brightly.

"I call upon the power of the stars, forces near and far, aid your Mistress, I, Sakura, command you under our contract!" she chanted.

"What is she doing?" Syaoran asked, once again he was the only one in the room who showed any sign of surprise and bewilderment.

Tomoyo, who was as always busy recording Sakura answered him, "She's about to create a new card."

That captured all of his attention, so he turned to the girl of his dreams, observing how her glow make her look more beautiful and powerful, how the light breeze coming from her circle made her short hair fly around, looking like her halo. Everything about her made his heart skip a beat, fill his stomach with butterflies. Her clothes changed to a long white with pink designs at the ends tunic, which was fairly loose in her upper body but did a perfectly job in covering and showing all of her curves, on her waist was a golden rope tied in a sophisticated knot, then in flared a little from the waist down until it hit the floor , angelic wings sprouted in her back, she truly look like an angel from heaven.

"Light and Darkness, unite and comply to my wish, matter and naught combine to create my wish, power of the stars grant your power to my wish. Hereby I command you to grant my deepest, honest wishes, The Wish!" She raised her staff and the wings grew, the star rotated, and sure enough the outline of a card started to appear, it took all of ten seconds for the card to be completed. The front of The Wish was represented by a pretty girl wearing an genie-like outfit with little sparks of magic coming out of her hands.

"Well, now we have to try it," Eriol was the first to speak and break the silence, Syaoran snapped out of his trance, a blush rising to his face, and he quickly looked away from her to look at Eriol.

Sakura nodded, her power died down, leaving no trace behind, as if it had never happened. She once again raised her staff and threw the new card up in the air. "Wish, aid me to grant this desire to talk to the other me, Wish!" The genie girl came out of the card, bowed once to Sakura and then proceeded to dance around her while chanting, finally when she ran around her for three time Sakura pulsed, the room changed into a space full of stars, there before all of them stood Sakura's other self.

"I see that you managed to find me," Hoshi said, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked, his hand already on his beads, should his sword be necessary, Yue was already moving to stand behind Sakura.

"No need to worry, I will not harm any of you. As for your question I believe Eriol could answer it," She said in an amuse tone. All but Sakura turned to look at him.

Eriol had a thoughtful expression on his face, "I believe you are Sakura's past self" was the simple answer.

Both Hoshi and Sakura nodded, and Sakura said, "Just as I thought, but why are you here?"

"Ah, that my dear would be because you need my help" Hoshi replied.

"Your help?" Sakura repeated, "Is it about the recent attacks?"

Hoshi nodded, "I'm afraid so, they have come to get their revenge for something that happened ages ago"

"What happened?" Yue asked, in a cold tone.

"Oh my, no need to be cold to me Yue," Hoshi said with a an amused smile, "After all, you would not be here were it not for me"

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked in a hard tone, _'What is this woman talking about? I created Yue and Keroberos!' _Eriol thought angrily.

"You might know me as Ming Xing, dear Clow" she told him, her eyes softening and her tone holding nothing but kindness.

Eriol's eye widened, his mouth opened but no sound came out, "Yo-you a-are…" his voice trembled, and his face was nothing like the calm façade he always wore.

"Mother…"

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen now? Hoshi is Eriol's mom? Well to now all this and more you are going to have to wait for my next chapter, and don't worry i'll post it today or tomorrow, i promise cross my heart and hope to die. also i apologize for any grammar and spelling errors, english is not my first language, it is actually spanish, but i enjoy writing in english better. Please Review, i really, really enjoy reviews it makes it easier to write.**


	9. The Source

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter of my story, again i apologize for the delay, but please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me+Ownership of CCS=Chaos, deaths, and so on...so sadly i do not own it, it is all the amazing job of CLAMP.**

**

* * *

**

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 8: The Source

"Mother…" Eriol breathed.

"I'm glad you remember me, son" Hoshi said in a motherly tone.

"Mother? What the hell are you talking about?" Syaoran asked Eriol.

"I am Clow's mother, Ming Xing, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" Hoshi replied.

"If you are Clow's mother, why are you inside my body?" Sakura asked her.

"Well, my child, that is simple, you are my reincarnation" Hoshi replied nonchalantly.

"What…?" Sakura asked, she could not believe what this woman had just told her.

"You are my reincarnation, my soul live within you" she repeated.

"Bu-u-ut those people called you Hoshi not Ming Xing!" Sakura tried to reasoned.

"Yes, that is because after I gave birth to Clow, my husband, Eiji, was killed by them. Their main objective was to kill my son, but he protected us with his last bit of magic before dying…" she told them, sadness dripping from her voice.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it" Hoshi assured her.

"So that is how it happened…" Eriol murmured.

"Yes, your father died protecting us, he was a good man, I came to care for him as a brother," she spoke, though that statement left everyone confused.

"Like a brother? But wasn't he your husband?" Yue questioned her.

"Yes, but you have to understand that back then, marriages were conceived not because of love, but because of interest, ours was no different. Both our families wanted magical power, so they decided to marry us off" she shrugged, "But I still came to care for him a lot, it may not have been love, but it was enough to make me want to avenge his death. So I trained my son to his limits, and even then I kept pushing him, the result was more than I expected if I say so myself. Nonetheless, when I was sure that he could protect himself I simply disappeared, erasing all memories of me being his mother, he should've only thought of me as his teacher" she gave Eriol a pointed glare, to which he responded with his shameless smile. "Anyway, I left to Japan, where I had previously known the killers of my husband were. There they had a whole organization of sorcerers and sorceresses, which they would use to steal The Source. I changed my appearance to that of a seventeen year old, so that I could infiltrate their base as a new recruit, gain their trust and then destroyed them. Everything went well, they all believed me to be an orphan, that I myself had killed my parents and teachers, but then came that day…"

"What happened?" Syaoran asked.

"That day I met you"

"Wha…"

"That's right, that was the day I met Masahiro, the former you, he was distrusting, hardheaded, but had a good heart. He was suspicious of me and often set up test to prove my loyalty, but as time went we ended up falling for each other. By that time I had discovered that most of the recruits did not know what they were actually fighting for, but the higher ups had them all convinced it was for the greater good. I had finally achieve complete trust, they placed me as third in command, I thought it would be better to finish off sooner than later, I was wrong. Masahiro had found out of my plans and the true colors of the Master, so he decided to help me; he was a skilled warrior and sorcerer, he was after all second in command. We managed to kill most of the captains, but the others saw us as traitors, they were all under a trance. We both were able to escape for some time, before they found us in the Forest of Dog Demon, InuYasha. There was were I saw my last sight, still on the verge of death I put a curse upon them, sealing their powers for a millennia, but I did not expect my self to reincarnate so soon, which caused the early breaking of the curse" she concluded.

"What happened to…me?" Syaoran couldn't help but ask.

"After you saw me die, you were blinded by hurt and rage, which lead you to blindly go to the Master, who ultimately kill you…" a sob escape her lips, as single tear left her eyes.

"Mother, why didn't you tell me I could've helped!" Eriol questioned her mother's sanity, why on earth would she go all alone into a place full of enemies?

"Because, you were destined for great things, I could not bring my self to take you with me, where the possibility of your life ending was that big, I knew I was going to die, I was prepare for it, but I could not do that to you. Trust me when I say that leaving you and knowing I would not return was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but it had to be done, your father deserved some type of closure, and I wanted to give him at least that, for everything he did for us," Hoshi told him. "Besides I did everything for you too, as it would appear that you were not paying much attention to my story, they were after The Source."

Eriol's eyes widened at that, understanding dawning on his face, "And now they are back for it?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so" his mother told him gravely.

"What's The Source?" Sakura asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"The Source is exactly what it sounds like, the source of all power, the source which balances all magic, and keeps everything under control" Yue answered her in a emotionless voice.

"Where is it?" she questioned again.

"It's not an 'it', it's a who" Syaoran said in an equal tone to Yue's, "However, that person has been changed so much during the course of time, that no one has an idea of whom it may be now"

"You are wrong boy" Hoshi spoke, "That person is standing here with us right now"

Everyone turned to look at Eriol, seeing as Clow was probably The Source once, he should be it again, but he shook his head and said, "I'm afraid I'm not the person you want, as Clow I did took upon the title, but not in this life time."

"Then if it's not you, it has to be…" Syaoran trailed off, already knowing the answer but not wanting to voice afraid it will be right.

"Me…" Sakura breathed.

"Yes, indeed, you are The Source of this time, Sakura Kinomoto" Hoshi announced.

"But, how? I haven't done anything of the things you said The Source does!" She just couldn't be it, it was not possible.

"I never said The Source did it consciously, you have done all of your task since the moment you were born"

"But, why me?" she whispered, knowing it was true, she is The Source.

"Because you have the purest heart on Earth, you are kind, forgiving, understanding, noble, and you are cared for." Hoshi smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

"So now they are after Sakura?" Yue questioned, his aura emitting a hostile feeling.

"Yes, that is precisely why she is in need of my aid. I can train her to be even more powerful than she already is, so that she can protect herself and finish this once and for all" Hoshi determinedly said.

"I want to protect Sakura too!" Syaoran growled at Hoshi.

"Don't fret boy, I'm sure that sometime soon Masahiro will appear to you too, he will teach you what you need to know, after all it takes two to tango" she smirked.

The effects of The Wish were starting to wear off, all the scenery was a blur, Hoshi's voice was no more than a whisper. The last thing Sakura heard was, "Trust your gut, always believe in yourself and never in the dragon nor the tiger…"

**A/N: Ah, the mystery has been cleared off, but now when and how will Masahiro appear? Just who is this Master person? Should we kill the author for creating questions instead of answers? All this and more next chapter of A Forbidden Love. Sorry about the InuYasha part, but i just couldn't resist, i wanted a forest name and that was what popped up in my head, i just had to put it.**

**Also I noticed that many of you read, but don't review, and that makes me the author really sad, i need to know if you guys like it, hate it or what i should do to make it better, i welcome advice and opinions, hell i even welcome flames cause they help me improve my stories so please review if not for me then for the story.**


	10. Wolf vs Dragon

**A/N: Hey! Now i know i said this already but i noticed that a lot of you read, but don't review, i only received one review, only ONE! Don't get me wrong i appreciate that review a lot, but i really need you guys to review. So this chapter is dedicated to my only reviewer from last chapter Stargazer-Aika, you are the only one who loves me and my story enough to bother to review *cry*sob*cry* so here is the chapter just as i promised, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, i repeat, do NOT own CCS, it would be catastrophic if i did. The plot, however, came out of my brilliant mind!**

**

* * *

**

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 9: Dragon vs. Wolf

"Hello Kinomoto-san, how are you this fine day?"

Sakura jumped at the voice, she had been thinking a lot since they went to find Hoshi. Now she found herself in the swings of Penguin Park with Ryuu standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey Yoshikazu-san" Sakura smiled at him awkwardly.

"May I ask what is a lady like you doing here all alone?" Ryuu asked, his eyes glinting with flirt, he was obviously interested in Sakura.

Sakura was growing uncomfortable, Ryuu always gave her the chills, "I'm not alone, my friend just went to get us some ice cream, _he'll _be back soon," she said, emphasizing the he part so that he'll get the hint to leave.

Unfortunately, Ryuu chose to ignore it, "I'm sure your friend will understand, if you come with me" he said in a seductive tone.

"I-uh-um…" _'Syaoran! Where the fuck are you? I need you here!'_ Sakura screamed in her mind.

'_I'm sorry babe, I did not realize how much you need me'_ Syaoran teased her back.

It was not until he replied to her that she realized that she had actually unconsciously called him, a blush rose to her checks when he said the word _babe_.

Ryuu saw her blush and thought he would get her for sure. He kneeled in front of her, embraced her and then abruptly kissed her. Sakura was too shocked by his actions to react, but she didn't have to, Syaoran chose that moment to appear, and what he saw both shock him, but most of all infuriated him. He threw the ice cream aside, and pulled the guys of Sakura, throwing him a good ten feet away from them. Sakura looked up at him then, her eyes still wide from shock, so he kissed her passionately to erase that guys taste from her. She relax herself under his lips and kissed him back with all she had, all the feelings she had bottled up waiting for him, she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepened the kiss. Finally they broke away for air, their foreheads resting upon the other.

"Thank you," Sakura breathed.

Before Syaoran could reply, Ryuu said, "What the fuck are you doing to Sakura!"

Syaoran stood up and glared hard at the boy who had dared to kiss _his _cherry blossom, "Last time I checked, there was nothing wrong with kissing _my_ _girlfriend! _And I believe is Kinomoto to _you!_" Syaoran was now glaring full force at the guy, who did he thought he was?

Sakura was now looking back and forth between the two, sure it felt nice to see Syaoran get jealous, but she didn't want him to get in a fight just for her. "Syao-

"Who do you think you are to tell me how I should call her! I am her _friend_, I can call her Sakura if I want!"

"Really? Well, I don't recall friends kissing other friends! Especially when one didn't want to!" Syaoran growled, his hands were aching to hit this guy silly.

"She was enjoying it! I have effects on her! I make her blush! But do you?" Ryuu shot back at him, his temper was rising at a fast rate, is he didn't cool his powers would explode and all efforts would come to waste.

'_That's a lie! I was blushing because…you called me babe…'_ Sakura whispered the last part in his mind, another blush rising to her checks.

Syaoran smirked, _'You look so cute when you blush'_ he told her, turning her red face even redder.

'_Shut up'_ she told him, hiding her face on his chest, he immediately wrapped an arm around her tiny waist.

"Well, it appears that she much rather be with me than you, so fuck off!" he told Ryuu.

Ryuu fumed at the scene in front of him, that was supposed to be _him_ embracing her, not that guy. He finally lost it when he saw Syaoran kiss her on the lips before sucking slightly on her neck, a sigh and blush of pleasure coming from Sakura. His powers were about to lose it, had his cousin not arrived.

"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever is going on her, but Ryuu we need you back at the house" Tora said, giving a hard look and receiving a nod as answer.

"Next time, I'll be the one hugging her" Ryuu threatened before running off after his cousin.

"Finally he left! I thought it would take us to make out for him to get the idea!" Sakura exclaimed full of relief, is not that she hated Ryuu, is just that he is too pushy and kinda creepy.

"Well, I wouldn't have just made out" Syaoran snickered, continuing kissing her neck.

"What happened to you in China? I don't remember you being this perverted" Sakura teased.

"This is what you do to me woman" he replied, leaving her neck for her lips.

Sakura pulled away, "I think I like the old Syaoran better" she mumbled in mock disappointment.

"Really? Well then, I like the old Sakura better too. The Sakura that was shy, dense, and I could beat easily" he taunted her with a grin.

Sakura's eyes were full of mock fury, "I was not dense! And I would always beat you! Always have and always will!" She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting her lips.

Syaoran dismissed her sentence with a wave of his hand, "Whatever you say, _babe_" he smirked when the blush he wanted made itself known.

"Cheat" Sakura hissed, but Syaoran just laughed. His laugh relax her, it was a soothing sound to her ears, and a relaxing sight to see his face so carefree.

"C'mon lets go to Tomoyo's before she gets pissed for us being late" Sakura said as she started to walk ahead the road, Syaoran following right behind her.

"Right behind you, _babe_"

"Ugh! Stop it!"

"Whatever you say, _babe_"

"UGH!" Sakura said, walking faster and mumbling stuff about stupid inconsiderate boyfriends.

Syaoran just chuckled and ran after her.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Ryuu watched their little exchanged with furious eyes.

"Have fun while you can, cause is not going to last much longer. Sakura will be mine and no one else's" he swore, "I'm going to enjoy killing you little wolf, after all you are no match for the wrath of the dragon." he laughed, imagining his face when Sakura chose him instead.

"You idiot!" Tora hissed, slapping the back of his head. "You almost fucking ruined the plan! And it was all just cause you couldn't control you fucking emotions!" Tora was not mad, oh no, she was pissed. "How could you fucking lose concentration, you asshole! Do you not think in that shitty mind of yours?"

Ryuu just stayed quiet, letting her cool off, it was never smart to argue with a pissed woman, he had learned that the hard way. After a few minutes of quiet and no insults, he spoke, "Its just so infuriating seeing her in _his _arms! She should be with _me_ not _him_!"

"Don't give that bullshit! Lets just go before Masters gets pissed at us" she grumbled, an annoyed expression on her face.

"I agree" Ryuu said, Tora sent him a glare that promise later scowling and insults in store for him. He sighed, today was not his day.

Tora opened a portal with a snap of her fingers, and both passed through. They landed in front of an old Japanese mansion, that resembled the castles during the Feudal Era. Both their attires had changed to dark cloaks, with formal dark attire under. They nodded to the guards at the gates and went inside to the private library. They both stood outside the door waiting for acknowledgement to enter.

"You may come in" came the order.

They both enter an d nodded their heads at the guy in the room.

"What news do you have Kara?" the figure asked.

"The boy is now working with Clow and the others, though they don't seem to know what we are after." she answered.

"However, we believe they are planning something." Ryuu said.

"Why do you think so, Hioko?" the guy asked.

"They have been meeting more often that usual, and during the afternoons the power emitting from the house is different." Kara replied.

"How so?" the figure questioned.

"Well, the power does not rise, but it doesn't feel right, it feels more like it's fake" Hioko said, an uneasy expression on his face.

The figure rose an eyebrow at this piece of information, he waved his hand as a dismissal. Both cousins bowed and left, closing the door behind. The figure stood up to look outside the window, the light from outside revealed hi hair to be dirty blond, his bang covering his eyes.

"It appears you have awakened faster than I expected, my dear Hoshi" he said to himself.

"But no matter, its all the same to me. You will pay for what you did to me back then, so you better prepare yourself, because a war is about to start…"

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you like it Stargazer-Aika sorry if it wasn't that good cause i did it in a rush because i promised you and i also have two essay due friday and i have not even started to read the book *sigh*, and for the rest of you. See? There is a reward for reviewing, but if you don't believe me you can ask Stargazer-Aika, he was nice enough to review and ask for a new chapter, and me as the nice writer i am complied to the request.**

***IMPORTANT*:Questions will be answered soon enough, if you review i'll post it faster, I'm not trying to be mean or anything but if i don't receive at least seven reviews by Sunday, i won't post anything until the end of my 1st quarter which is Nov. 5th so is up to you guys. **


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay so I thought about all of your reviews, and have decided to update before Halloween if my schedule allows it, since lately my life seems surreal. I warn you though that if my mood has not lighten I WILL kill a major character off cause as of October 26, I am majorly pissed at my friend for running away from home for three fuckin days without a fuckin word to anyone, thankfully she came back but and I got to yell, insult and take my frustrations off to her, but we'll see what happens. In any case I appreciate all of your reviews they make me happy and content but not at this moment.

Love,

MaN6Al0v3r


	12. Comfort

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, it was not due the reviews as some of you may think, cause i was actually planning on updating before Halloween, but then my english tyeacher thought it would be fun to try and squeeze two more essays before the quarter ends -_- **

**Also last time i got a review saying that the many characters were confusing so here is this to help clarify whatever confusion there was:**

**-Hoshi/Ming Xing=Sakura's past self, Clow's mom**

**-Masahiro=Syaoran's past self**

**-Sakura=Present Source**

**-Clow=Past Source**

**-Kara=Akumu Tora**

**-Hioko=Yoshikazu Ryuu**

**-Master=?**

**Hope this helped, so now onto the story enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am latina, last time i checked i was only one person so the sad reality is that i don't own CCS T-T**

**

* * *

**

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 10: Comfort

"Kara," the Master called.

"Yes, Master?" she replied appearing behind him in a blink of an eye.

"I need you to stalk and separate Li and Kinomoto, together they could destroy all our efforts. Hoshi's spirit has already surfaced we don't want Masahiro to follow, use whatever method you seem fit but do not kill the girl. Tell Hioko to send more powerful recruits, go all out from this moment on we are at war with Li and Kinomoto!" he ordered her.

"Understood, but may I ask, why not kill the girl too?" Kara questioned, she had wanted to get her hands on Hoshi for ages now, and when the time finally came for their awakening she's off limits.

"Because, I have something else in mind for her" the Master said,, an evil grin forming on his features. "Go fulfill your orders!" he barked at her.

"Yes Master" she bowed and left as fast as she appeared.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you my dear, dear Hoshi" he said to himself, looking to a painting with a beautiful brunette with emerald eyes.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Eriol, I need your help" Sakura said.

"If I may ask, with what?" Eriol responded setting his book aside. They were all sitting under a cherry blossom tree in the middle of Tomoyo's huge backyard.

"I need to get stronger" she replied without missing a beat.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Call it a premonition or a hunch but I feel something big is about to start" she told them.

All of them stopped doing whatever they were busy with, and turned to look at her.

"What makes you say that Sakura?" Syaoran asked her.

"I don't know it just this feeling in my gut that's telling me something's not right" she explained to them. "And I feel I'm not strong enough to overcome it" her head fell down, her bangs covered her eyes. She didn't want her friends to see her fear and weakness in her eyes, she had stopped being weak years ago and she didn't want to be as she once was before, no she wanted to be strong to protect all her loved ones from any harm.

"Of course I'll help you Sakura, but you have to believe in your strength, you can overcome everything if you have faith in yourself, trust me" Eriol replied with a comforting smile.

Sakura looked up tears starting to form in her eyes, she expected to see disappointment, pity, anger even, but she was not prepared for those warm gazes, those reassuring smiles. Her heart grew warm with all this affection, what was she thinking believing her friends would turn their backs on her, no they would always be there for her to tell her everything will be okay, and help her get back on track.

"Thank you guys" Tears streamed down her face, but they were happy tears. She was now sure that whatever came her way, her friends would help her overcome it.

"Okay, so we-" Eriol was suddenly cut off by the wall behind them exploding.

"Sakura watch out!" Tomoyo screamed at Sakura, a giant piece of wall was flying her way, luckily Syoran got there before and pushed Sakura out of the way, they landed a few feet from their previous spot.

"Sakura are you okay?" Syaoran asked her, worry the only emotion shown in his eyes. He look her over for any signs of injuries, thankfully she only had a few scratches but other than that she was fine.

"I'm okay, but we need to do something about this" she said, looking at the spot where the explosion was caused. Magic traces were present, they were faint but they were there.

"Kero, stay back and protect Tomoyo" Sakura told him, seeing as he was woken up by the commotion. He nodded, transformed and took Tomoyo by the shirt and took her as far as he could.

"Show yourselves, NOW!" Syaoran growled, sword in hand.

"My, my, my impatient are we?" a voice said from the trees.

"Well you should really look out for that impatience of yours, it might get you kill one day" another voice taunted.

"Sakura…" Eriol said.

"I know," Sakura replied with a nod.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me, I Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Sakura conjured, "Mist, Illusion!" she called, both cards created a confusing environment for the enemies.

"Ha! Are you trying to mock me using this poor excuse of magic?" the first voice said.

"Lets show them what real magic is, sister" the second voice replied.

"Lets end the lives of this traitors!" they both yelled as they charged to kill their opponents.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but i had to update something. well anyway hope you liked it, i do apologize for any grammar or spelling errors,like i have mentioned before my first language is spanish not english and i'm also too lazy to read it over for mistakes, hmm maybe i should get a beta, oh well please review criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
